


New Life,New World!Maybe now we can have our Happy End?

by Animefan84



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Childhood Trauma, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Human Experimentation, M/M, Overprotective Brothers, Recovery, Reincarnation, Reunions, Self-Insert, The Author Regrets Nothing, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan84/pseuds/Animefan84
Summary: A group of friends didn’t expect to die and then to live again.But as if that isn’t enough they’re reborn in an anime world!?Now they have to handle being in the Mafia and having flames come out of their hands.They’re also separated and now everyone is lost what to do in this anime because only 3 of them actually know what is supposed to happen,damnit!...Maybe they shouldn’t have wished for a better life?Three really average Girls and five not so normal Boys die and are reincarnated into KHR!(I suck at summaries...;-;)





	1. Chapter 1

School was boring and terrifying for me.Boring because it was always the same,every single day.Terrifying because I only had one friend in my class and everyone else pretty much despised.I don’t even know why that one boy who always hurts me doesn’t like me.I help everyone and even though they don’t like I’m always nice to them.Yet they treat as if I’m trash.I hate it.A sigh escaped my lips.Well at least school was over for today.Now I’m going to meet up with what little friends I had and then I would have to go home.Well for me it’s not really home.Almost everyone there forgets about me because they believe that I’m independent and mature enough.I mean that’s true but I’m like this because I don’t want to bother them.I’m a failure and even my parents know that.So I try to stay in the background even though I only want to be showered with love like my siblings.I also want someone to help me and to care for me.I don’t want to be mature.But I’m a failure,a mistake,a useless daughter who brings nothing but shame upon her family.I don’t deserve them.I was just average even my appearance.I had shoulder length,dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.Nothing interesting and if I were to tell someone what I think about my appearance I would tell them that I am ugly.Caught up in my thoughts I didn’t even realise that somebody was in front of me till I crashed into them.”Watch where you’re going you trash!I-“ the person yelled at me but as soon as they turned around I heard them gasp.I hung my head sheepishly.I knew that rough but so relaxing,comforting voice it was my twin brothers voice.I often compared my brother with an anime character.He reminded me of Xanxus,the leader of Varia from KHR.Soon after that I felt arms around me.I hugged him back.There was the difference between him and Xanxus.Xanxus wouldn’t hug somebody I was sure of that.Then he started speaking in a soft voice to me.Yet another difference.”Hey darling.Are you okay?I didn’t mean to yell at you.I’m sorry,Nao.” Nao was his nickname for me cause he knew I didn’t like my real name.I could hear the murmuring of our friends behind him.Obviously they were angry at my brother for his short temper.I smiled my first smile today.”I’m fine Zero.I’m sorry I ran into you.But I was lost in thoughts again.” My brother smiled at my answer and that made my smile widen.Zero looked beautiful with a smile on his face.He had dyed wine red hair and dark brown eyes and I thought he was gorgeous.”If it’s you,you could stab me with a knife and I would still love you.” How could he say that with a straight face?I thought as I started laughing.In the background I heard someone say “whipped” and I couldn’t agree more.But I would do the same as my brother if something like that would happen.After I calmed down,and we finally let go off each other,we turned to our friends.Our friends looked,with amusement swimming in their eyes,at us.I smiled shyly at them.My brother actually looked a bit embarrassed.”Now that you two are done we can go,yes?” We nodded at our childhood friend.His name was Jason.He was a delinquent,skipped school but was still very smart and passed his classes.He had dark blue eyes and short,dark brown hair that slowly turned light brown at the end.Jason,Zero and I knew each other since we were 3 years old.As we started walking I looked at the others.On my right side were my female best friends.The one right next to me was Siga,she was 2 years older than me.She had Chinese roots,black hair that reached her waist and black eyes.She also wore black glasses.She was like an older Sister to me.Next to her was the smallest and youngest of our group,Caozi.She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes that sparkled in excitement.She was energetic,reckless and stubborn.She was like a daughter to me,she even called me mom for Gods sake!These two only were my best friends though,they hated the boys,even my brother,with passion.They never told me why.Moving on my eyes landed Jack.Jack was a French transfer student and loved discipline because his father was a popular police officer.But his parents divorced and then they moved here.He was cold and distanced at first but now a few months later he was friendly and affectionate.Jack was also very popular.His accent,his short black hair and his amber eyes plus the cool attitude made him attractive.As if he sensed what I just thought he looked at me and smirked.I blushed and looked at Justin who was right beside Jack.Justin was unique and our oldest.He liked scaring people to death and then he complains that everybody is scared of him.He was also French,had shoulder lenght blond hair and amber eyes.Him and Jack were friends since birth.So when Jack moved here,he moved here too.He was already eighteen and his parents were rich so there wasn’t a problem.Justin was also very popular.Now moving onto the last person of our group.His name was Yoshi and he was,well,crazy.Yoshi had white hair and just that made him unique.His were two different colours.One was green,the other was dark blue.His ultimate goal was to attain world domination,he once told me that.Yoshi was also very smart and rich.All in all we weren’t exactly normal in society’s eyes but in ours we were perfect.Soon we stopped at a bus stop and waited for a bus that could take us back to our hometown.When the bus came we got onto it.We seat as close to each other as we could and suddenly I got a bad feeling about this but I brushed it off as my dislike for busses.After ten minutes though I heard a loud crash and then my brother hugged me tight and after that my body erupted into pain.I cried out.So this is how I will die?Despit the pain I brought my arms up to hug my brother tightly and then everything was black.I died and dragged everyone I really loved and cherished with me.I really was a failure.

But after what seemed like hours in this darkness I saw light and then my senses felt overhelmed and I gasped.Where was I?I was sure I died.”Experiment Angel is stable again.We almost lost it though so we should let it recover and then we will continue.” I was shocked.Experiment Angel?’It’ was I not a human?As if on cue my left eye and my back erupted in pain.My mouth opened in a silent scream.It hurts so bad!Right after that I was grabbed and thrown into a...cell?The doors closed and I heard someone gasp.Small but strong arms held me close but whoever it was,was mindful of my injuries.They apparently(possibly) knew what they wanted to inflict on me.I slowly and painfully opened my eyes to look at this mysterious person,whining as this simple action made me fell pain I never expierenced before.As I could finally look at this person I froze.Holding me was a boy that I knew so well but he shouldn’t exist.Mismatched eyes and violet/blue hair.No,this is impossible.”Aghid?Dear sister,are you alright?” He asked with concern and worry written in his eyes.This has to be a dream.An illusion of my brain?Why the hell would I be here and why would Mukuro Rokudo call me his sister?!I fainted.This was to much for me.


	2. Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of I’m sorry for the confusion that I may have caused with posting several times.I didn’t even realise that the story was posted cause the website showed me an error.But oh well I took care of it now.Please forgive me.  
> Now I hope you enjoy reading this.

The last thing I remembered was the accident.I was trying to shield my twin sister with my body.I didn’t quite succeed.Nao actually got hurt the most.She hugged me tightly and then her body went numb.I cried.I couldn’t protect my sister,no,by trying to do that I instantly killed her.I wish I could try again.With that thought I gave into the darkness that seemed to call me.

 

Was I dead now?I couldn’t tell.Everything was dark and I felt like floating.Seconds,minutes,hours or even days passed with me floating in this darkness.Then I felt a pull and suddenly I was falling,well it felt like falling.Then I could see again.I blinked.I really was falling.There was a boy with short silver hair looking down at me.Okay first option was that he pushed me and wanted me to die.Second option was that I accidentally fell from that cliff.

There was a loud thud and then I just felt pain,again.It was only my back though so maybe it wouldn’t be that bad,right?I groaned.I died and now I may die again.Great just great.I lay there for a few seconds till I heard footsteps.Whoever it was seemed to be running.So maybe I really accidentally fell off that cliff.As the boy with short silver hair sat down next to me and started checking me for injuries,while cursing quietly,it was confirmed that I fell off that cliff on my own accord.I must be clumsy if I accidentally fell off a CLIFF!Concentrate Zero.There were more important matters you had to take care of right now.

I looked at the boy and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from looking for injuries.”Who are you?” I asked him softly.The boys eyes widened and he froze till his expression changed from shock to anger.”You damn idiot!First you fall down this damn cliff and now you can’t remember me?!I really want to blow you up now!” I blinked.Blow me up?Wait.Short silver hair and emerald green eyes that were filled with sadness,anger and worry.OH GOD!I was reborn in an anime world!On top of that it was an Mafia anime!Suddenly I was glad that my sister forced me to watch this.Now what was his name again?I gasped.Right I remember!

“You’re Hayato,right?” I asked hopefully.Please let it be right.I don’t want to be blown up.I sighed in relief as I saw the anger leave his eyes.He smiled and I realised that my back still hurt like hell.I winced.Haya’s smile fell.Then he sighed.”Okay let’s get you to my mentor,Samael.” Samael?Of course I was named after an fallen angel.Standing up was proved to be a challenge as the pain I felt willed my body to stay still.So I had to rely on my dear new friend.

When I was finally standing,with Haya's help of course,I leaned onto him and flashed him a grateful smile.He returned it and together we made our way to his mentor.Wait.How would his mentor help?If I remember correctly then he only treats females,right?I paled a bit.This is going to be tough.


	3. Caozi and Siga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are a bit different from the others.They’re going to be a bit older than everyone else.

Me and Siga were the only survivors.All our friends died.As we lay there in these damn hospital beds,we looked at each other.The doctor told us that we had a 50% chance to fully heal without lasting consequences.But without our friends,without our beloved best friend,we didn’t want to live anymore.We just couldn’t.We both nodded.We took out the things that were supposed to help against our pain and that also pumped some other things into our body that should help us.We didn’t want that.No,we wanted to be with the others.

As the alarm rang to tell the doctors and nurses that something was wrong,it was already to late.We were happy to discover that the hospital forgot to close the windows properly.Now we sat there at the window edge,hand in hand,and we both took a deep breath.Then we looked at each other again,smiled,closed our eyes,and then we fell.We could hear shouts behind us but that didn’t matter anymore.Nothing mattered anymore.We didn’t even feel pain as we hit the ground.We smiled at each other one last time as our body’s went numb in sync.

 

As I opened my eyes again I expected to see heaven or some other thing that was supposed to happen after you died.But no,I was looking at a white ceiling.Was I in the hospital again?According to the beeping noises and this bed I was laying on that seemed to be true.This wasn’t possible!I couldn’t have survived that jump.”Dear?Are you alright?” I froze in shock.I slowly turned my head to look at the left side of my bed.There was a man,a beautiful man.Unruly short black hair and steel grey eyes that looked at me with concern and worry.Who was this?I wanted to sit up but I winced at the pain it caused me.

He saw that and slowly helped me sit up.”Thanks.” I mumbled.I didn’t like accepting help from others.The man chuckled.”No problem.But darling you didn’t answer my question.Even our normally stoic son is worried about you.” The man told me with an unnerving smile that made me nervous.Wait.Son?I have a son,since when?!Does this mean...I looked down at my pale hands.Strange.My skin was darker usually cause I loved being outside in the sun.Could it be...?

I looked at the man again.”I’m fine.But tell me just one thing.Who are you?” He sighed.”The Doctor told me this could happen.Well my name is Dingbang.I'm your husband.I don’t know if you remember your name so I’m going to tell you that too.Your name is Kana.We have a son,who is feared by many that little rascal!”,he mumbled while I smiled in amusement,”On with the story.You and your sister were involved in an accident.Your sister wasn’t hurt that badly,her heart stopped beating though for a minute,and she is currently resting at home.Well as you see you didn’t have that luck.The doctors told us that it was a miracle that you even survived.”

So I had a sister now,huh?And a son who was feared.And I was reborn in an body of a person that had a family.I never wanted a family but now in this life I’m married and I have a son.This is going to be great.I grinned.I'm going to be a badass mother!Dingbang smiled at me.My heart fluttered.I may not know him yet but I still felt attracted to him.Surely they were the feelings from the real Kana.Then a thought crossed my mind.”Dingbang what is the name of my sister?”

Dingbang smiled gently.”Her name is Siga.” I blinked.That wasn’t fair!Why doesn’t she have a new name too?!I pouted.Well at least we weren’t separated.I heard someone quietly laughing.I glared at my newly acquired husband.He held up his hands in surrender and stopped laughing as he froze.I looked at him with an curious expression.”You never asked,that’s okay you cause this must have been a shock to you,but our son is named Kyouya.”  
That was a beautiful name.

Little did I know that my son was going to be dragged into the mafia and that he also dragged me and Siga into it too.


	4. Jack and Justin

A week already passed since the day we died.Well,supposed to die at least.Jack and me apparently where reborn which is just impossible.But it happened and now we’re fighting to survive in this world without friends or family.I smiled sadly.Did the others get reborn too?I hope so but for now we have to survive first.

Currently we’re living on the streets in Italy,a beautiful country with a dark side.The town we’re living in right now,is near the strongest mafia in the world.Not really the best Organisation to have in the area.If we would live in another town,this situation that we are currently in wouldn’t have occurred.What situation you ask?

Let’s go back a bit.Well Jack thought it would be a good idea to steal from an crazy looking blond,who was wearing a tiara.As the blond looked at us with a smile,I gulped.This guy was crazy and definitely strong with how he was holding up against Jack.I gasped,no,the blond was actually holding back!Shit.We have to get out of here.Before I could help Jack,somebody knocked me unconscious.Today was the best day of our lives.

As I awoke everything was quiet.Then I realized that I wasn’t alone.“The other kid is awake now.“ I blinked.Who?Suddenly I was pulled up by two strong arms.I looked behind me.It was a weird man with an interesting hairstyle.He winked at me.How....creepy.I stepped away from the man and thanked him for his help.Looking around I saw Jack in a corner.He was avoiding eye contact.What did he do now?“Brat.How about joining the Varia?“ asked a deep voice.It was a man who was sitting on a...throne?

Wait,the what?Weren't they that independent assassination group of Vongola?OH HELL NO!“Forget it!We don’t want to get dragged into the mafia by you!“ I shouted at them.Anger and my instinct to protect Jack making me tense up to prepare for an attack.Jack sighed and also prepared.But the assassians were looking at my hands?They felt warmer than usual,was something wrong?As I lifted my hands to my eyes I gasped.Indigo flames surrounded them.

Laughter interrupted my thoughts.It was the man on the throne.“Well sorry brat!But you’re already part of it now and you’re little friend already agreed to protect you!How sweet.“ He was making fun of me that asshole.Jack had agreed only to protect me?I glared at my childhood friend.He just turned away from me.I sighed.That idiot.I can’t leave him alone and they knew that.Bastards,they were all bastards.Bye bye normal life!

 

Really today was the best day ever.I thought sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~!
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes that I may have made.English isn’t my native language. ^^'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this mess.I’m sorry for any mistakes but English isn’t my native language so please forgive. ^^'


End file.
